<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chvátám, chvátám by Naerikil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896151">Chvátám, chvátám</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil'>Naerikil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klávesista, ředitel, manžel, švagr... otec [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravitation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Parenthood, busy father</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Být otcem není žádná legrace. Tóma o tom ví svoje.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seguchi Mika/Seguchi Tohma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klávesista, ředitel, manžel, švagr... otec [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879087</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chvátám, chvátám</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>V mém fanonu je Tóma takový brouk Kvapník </p><p>Chvátám, chvátám, nemám chvíli klid.<br/>Já tam, já tam, dávno už měl být.<br/>Ne, ne, ne, nesnídám, nesvačím,<br/>nestihnu to nestačím.<br/>Promiňte, vážení, mám veliké zpoždění.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Sjedeme to ještě jednou,“ řekl Šuiči hned po tom, co dozpíval.<br/>
Hiro povytáhl obočí. „Já myslím, že to bylo dobré, ne?“<br/>
Suguru pokýval hlavou ze strany na stranu. „Ten refrén by mohl být lepší. Zkusil bych víc vychytat to béčko tam. To druhé, po pomlce. A možná ještě…“<br/>
Co ještě už nestihl doříct, protože se rozrazily dveře a do místnosti vběhl pan Seguči. Doslova se tam vřítil jako velká voda, navíc bez zaklepání. To bylo něco velmi netómovského. Nemluvě o dvouletém dítěti v jeho náručí.<br/>
„Zdravím,“ vypravil ze sebe ve spěchu. „Suguru, prosím tě, pohlídej mi ho asi tak na dvě hodinky,“ strkal dítě do rukou překvapenému bratranci. „Mika má dneska doktora, tak jsem slíbil, že si ho sem vezmu, ale zapomněl jsem, že mám jednu příšerně důležitou schůzku. Díky moc.“<br/>
A už se hnal zase pryč.<br/>
„To je tak, když si člověk udělá dítě a nemá na něj čas,“ protočil Suguru oči.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>